Iron Lining
by CageBreak
Summary: What, exactly, does a monster think about? You just might be surprised. One shots about the different creatures in Greek Mythology. Rated T to be safe. Production on this story has ceased; I'll get back to it later, honestly. Chapter one: Orthrus


**A/N**: There's a bit of a story behind this. You see, I've been lurking around this site for at least three years. I've written several one shots for various fandoms, but I've never posted them or anything them. Now, however, I'm diving in headfirst with a slightly angsty series, based on Greek Mythology. It's about the thoughts and feelings of my favourite characters- the 'monsters'.

Of course, not all of them are as misunderstood as the one in this chapter, but it's still a decent plotish thing. Right?

Read and Review, please. I won't write another chapter until I get at least two good reviews. Of course, if everyone hates this story I'll pull it off. Happy reading.

I don't own Greek Mythology, by the way. I don't know who did, but the copyright's long since expired.

--CageBreak the Lurker

**Iron Lining- Chapter One.**

**Chapter Prompt: **_**Lost**_

--

I died a few months ago.

I think it was a few months ago, at least. Everything's been a bit blurry since…

Since I died.

It sounds odd saying that. But I did. Die, that is. I can barely believe it myself. But I know I'm dead. I can feel it- It's the only thing I _can_ feel. I just… know, you know? Of course you do. You're dead, too. But did you understand _before_ you died?

I didn't either. Silly question, really- how could _anyone_ know before they die? No one understands before they die. I never really thought of dying, you know. Not until a few months ago, at least.

Maybe I should explain.

I am Orthrus, son of Typhon.

… You don't recognize me? Typical. _Humans_. I should have been immortalized, like my siblings, you know. It's all Man's fault. Wait, hold on. That isn't Man's fault. It's the Gods'. I need to ask you something. Do I sound a bit… disconnected to you? I thought so. I feel disconnected, so it's only reason I should sound that way. But I'm getting off topic.

I think. I don't really have a topic anymore, do I? Oh, right, me. We were talking about me, right? I thought so. Right.

I am – _was?_ - The eldest of twelve siblings. Oh, and I have two heads. Had, rather.

I _had_ two heads. When I was alive. Now I just have a lot of memories and thoughts. It was funny, you know. Having two heads, I mean. I don't know if I had two brains or just one, but I never felt very… conflicted. I don't know.

I was quite smart when I was alive, if I do say so myself. I still am, I think. Maybe smarter, seeing as I've talked to other Shades now.

Doesn't it feel odd, being a Shade? I've heard that when you're considered good enough by the Gods, you get to forever dine at the feast of the Gods. I wonder what happens to those peoples' Shades? Are they just imprints? Do they have any at all? Is it possible to lose sanity you never had?

I was sane once, wasn't I?

I used to watch over a herd of red cattle, you know. I don't know what my owner's name was, but he was awful ugly. I can't really describe him all that well- it's getting harder to remember things, you know. I think he might be dead too, but I don't really know.

I was once a guard dog of the finest quality, you know. I had skill. I had agility. I knew just how to attack to take someone down. I thought, at least. Although, maybe I _was_ a good watch dog? Maybe it was who I fought that was the problem? I'd prefer to think that. I really would. I don't know who killed me. I wish I did.

Most of my siblings are dead, too. I knew about several of their deaths before it was my turn. More of them have died since- I've seen their Shades come in. But I can never reach them or talk to them, no matter how much I try. Must be a punishment, or something.

My younger brother, Cerberus, is still alive. I saw him when I came in. Poor thing, stuck guarding that gate all day…

I wish I could go through the gate. I really do. But I didn't have payment to get across the Styx, so I'm stuck here. So are you.

I couldn't talk to humans before I died. I've only been able to since I got here. I don't know why I'm here at all, actually. Normal animals just… die. Don't they? They don't turn into Shades. They don't have sentient thought, either, do they?

I suppose it must be my father's side, messing me up. He's a God, you see. He's alive, of course, since Gods can't die- but no one will ever see him again, because he's trapped under a mountain. I don't know where my mother is. We were separated a long time ago.

Did you know that no matter what language you speak, everyone can understand you once you get here?

Listen to me, going on and on about myself. What about you? Who are you?

Melissa is an odd name. Where are you from?

Yoo-ess-ay? Never heard of it. Alright, here's a better question, just so I know how to talk to you next time- _When _were you born?

_Nineteen ninety one_? When was _that_?


End file.
